katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Guru Guru Gravity
''Guru Guru Gravity ''(ぐるぐるグラビティ) is a track from Beautiful Katamari and the ninth track on the official soundtrack Katamari Suteki Damacy. The track appears in the Seadome and in the Mechanical Colony. Lyrics Japanese Nani ka tarinai kibun Arifureta iro da yo Moshi KIMI to iru nara We can roll it up! Ima sugu ni Itsumo to onaji sora Taikutsu na iro da yo Moshi KIMI to miru nara Gonna make a star! Futarikiri Nee kyou mo mata aenai no ka na Nanairo no kiseki sagashi ni yukou Sekaijuu de bokura wa warau ah MIRAABOORU wa bokura wo terasu Ima, mawari dashitara HEAVENLY. I wish I were a witch tonight. Ah SHOOTING STAR I'll take you to the milky way Todoku kamo ne SUTEKI na KIMI no GRAVITY Nani ka ni owareteru Ochitsukanai SEKAI KIMI to issho nara Make the Katamari Omoikiri Nee kyou wa doko de aeru no ka na Taritenai kakera (PIISU) Sagashi ni yukou Let's Go! Sekaijuu de bokura wa mawaru ah EITOBIITO wa bokura no RIZUMU Ima, odoridashitara HEAVENLY. I wish I were a witch tonight. Ah SHOOTING STAR I'll take you to the milky way Todoku kamo ne Fushigi na KIMI no GRAVITY Nee kyou mo mata aenai no ka na Nanairo no kiseki sagashi ni yukou (Yukou!) Sekaijuu de bokura wa warau ah MIRAABOORU wa bokura wo terasu Ima, mawari dashitara HEAVENLY. I wish I were a witch tonight. Ah SHOOTING STAR I'll take you to the milky way Todoku kamo ne SUTEKI na KIMI no GRAVITY English GRAVITY Turning Round and Round Feeling like nothing is good enough It's a plain colour But if you're here We can roll it up! Right away The same old sky It's a boring color But if I see you Gonna make a star! Just the two of us So can't we meet again today, eh? Let's go searching for a rainbow colored miracle We laugh all over the world ah The mirrorball shines on us Now, spin it around HEAVENLY. I wish I were a witch tonight. ah SHOOTING STAR. I'll take you to the milky way I think we're gonna make it Your awesome GRAVITY Running after something A world that never settles down If I'm with you make the Katamari With all my heart Hey, why don't we meet somewhere today? Not enough pieces Let's go searching Let's Go! Spinning all over the world ah Eight beat is our rhythm Now, let's go out dancing HEAVENLY. I wish I were a witch tonight. ah SHOOTING STAR. I'll take you to the milky way I think we're gonna make it Your wonderful GRAVITY So can't we meet again today, eh? Let's go searching for a rainbow-colored miracle (Let's go!) We laugh all over the world ah The mirrorball shines on us Now, spin it around HEAVENLY. I wish I were a witch tonight. ah SHOOTING STAR. I'll take you to the milky way I think we're gonna make it Your awesome GRAVITY Personnel * Music by Yuu Miyake, Yoshihito Yano, Tetsuya Uchida * Lyrics by Uchida, Miyake * Vocals by Nori Horikoshi Category:Beautiful Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Songs